1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a massage machine, and more particularly, to a massage machine that provides various massaging movements to a massaging member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massage machines known in the art include those constructed as massage chairs equipped with a massaging member, in the form of a roller, that operates with a compound massaging movement, such as the massage chair described in Japanese Kokai (laid open) Patent Publication 2000-237259. Conventional massage chairs of this type are equipped with a sensing mechanism able to monitor the pressure applied by the massaging member to the recipient of the massage. The sensing mechanism monitors the pressure applied to the massaging member as it traverses the massage recipient's neck, shoulders, back, and lower back, and makes a record of the contour resulting therefrom. The massage chair is thus able to apply numerous massages based on the recorded contour.
Conventional massage machines incorporate a large number of components and devices as a means of monitoring the pressure of the massage. Therefore, there are problems relating to the accuracy of the calculations and the difficulty of assembling and adjusting the pressure sensing mechanism because of the large number of components through which the pressure of the massage must be conveyed.